Beach Bash
by shakita45
Summary: Kagome and the gang to to the beach, in the Feudal Era. COMPLETE!
1. It's To Hot

Beach Bash  
  
Teaser- Kagome takes the others to the beach, in the Feudal Era.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha or anything else I use.  
  
Foreword- OK! Here it is all of my faithful reviewers! My next story, this one may be a but strange, but strange it good, right?  
  
Chapter 1- It's To Hot!  
  
"It's to hot today." Kagome complained from her spot in the grass. Nobody came up with a witty comeback, because it WAS to hot. "Shut up wench, anyone with half a brain could see that." Inu Yasha was in a bad mood; he was always like this when it got hot.  
  
"I know!" Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. Miroku didn't even open his eyes; he was trying to take a nap. Sango, however, sat up. "What is it?" Everyone turned to look at Kagome, even Inu Yasha, who was currently beating on Shippo. "We could go the beach!" She squealed. All she got were blank stares. "Um, ya know, the beach. Like as in the ocean." "OH!" Everyone said. "Inu Yasha, you go find the nearest ocean and estimate how long it would take us to get there. Miroku, you are going to tell Kaede where we are going. Sango and Shippo are coming with me to pack. All right, we'll rondevu at the big tree in 2 hours. Lets get going!" Everyone sped off to do what he or she was told to by Kagome the military general.  
  
With Inu Yasha  
  
'OK, look for the ocean, I think we're landlocked around here but, gotta try, else she'll sit me.' Inu Yasha started to search for the salty scent of the ocean. It took him about 45 minutes to find sand. 'Cool, but how are we gonna stay out here. I sure ain't sleeping in the sand.' He took off in the direction of the village to report to Kagome. He was almost there when, "Hey dog-turd, what's your hurry?" 'Crap.' He landed in a clearing and looked around. "Koga, what do you want?" The wolf demon sneered at him. "Nothin' to do with you obviously," he ignored the growl from Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm lookin' for my woman, where is she?" Inu Yasha growled again. "She ain't your frikkin' woman! Now get lost, I'm in a hurry!" Koga just shrugged. Inu Yasha was getting ticked off. This was not going to be pretty if he didn't leave soon, so Inu Yasha took off, leaving Koga in the dust.  
  
With Miroku  
  
"So, ye be going to the beach? For how long?" Miroku shrugged. "No idea, knowing Kagome, no less than a week." Kaede nodded and got up. "Do ye think that you shall run into any demons there?" Miroku shrugged again. "Well, er are taking the shards with us, so we might, but we are all taking our weapons. I hope not though, this is supposed to be a relaxing time." Kaede grinned. "Well, with you coming, it won't be very relaxing now will it?" Miroku nodded, but then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Hey!"  
  
With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo  
  
"Alright, I think that's all." Kagome and Sango looked over their bags. They had 3 suitcases and 2 tents. "Why do we need so much stuff?" Sango said, turning to Kagome. "Because, most of that is food, clothes, beach toys, the essentials." Sango nodded. "That's great, but what are we gonna do about Shippo, is he coming with us?" Kagome giggled. "He's staying here with mom. He'll be spoiled rotten by the time we get back, but it will be worth it to get an adult vacation." Sango nodded. Kirara mewed happily. She was staying with Sango and the others, mainly for transportation, but she would sleep most of the time they were there.  
  
At the tree  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Kagome hauled the bags up to the tree. "The nearest 'beach' is about 2 days walk, one day's ride." Everyone nodded. "Good job Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, giving him a hug. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Inu Yasha blushed. Kagome let go and handed the bags to Miroku who was ridding on Kirara. Sango was ridding on Kagome's bike (yes she knows how to ride), and Kagome was ridding on Inu Yasha's back. Soon, they were off.  
  
"I'm bored." Said Kagome. Inu Yasha glared at her. "It's all about you, isn't it?" "Shut up!" "Why you little..." "SIT!" Inu Yasha face planted, Kagome with him. "Crap that hurt." Everyone had to stop so they could climb out of the crater. "I know! We could sing something! Right Kagome?" Kagome grinned at Sango. "Great idea! What should we sing?" Sango thought for a minute. "How about Miss Independent?" Kagome nodded and pulled out her boom box and put it in the basket of the bike. Inu Yasha and Miroku stared at them as they turned on the boom box and waited for their cue to sing.  
  
"Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne"  
  
'Wow, Kagome has a nice voice, I didn't know singing would be so, so, nice.'  
  
"So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is the feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open my door Surprise...It's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independent? No more the need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true  
  
Misguided heart Miss play it smart Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love.  
  
What is the..." "SHUT UP! We're here already, sheesh!" Everyone scrambled off whatever they were riding on; Inu Yasha got trampled in the process. "Wow." TBC  
  
Author's Note- So? Howdja like it? This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow. Well anyways. I want to thank all of the people who have sent me a review. At school, everyone hates me. The reviews help me got by, and me happy and more tolerable of all the @#!%^&% at school, so review! Please! Well, c you all next chapter! 


	2. What to do?

Beach Bash  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Foreword- I got nuthin' to say but enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow" The Ocean stretched out in front of them, like a liquid sapphire. The rising moon glinted off the waves, as they sang a lullaby. The seagulls had already gone to bed. The sand was a perfect white and seashells of every color and size were scattered along the shore. Everyone just stared. Enchanted by the magic of the sea.  
  
"It's so pretty! All right! Let's set up camp!" Everyone sweatdropped at Kagome's sudden change in topic, but started to pitch the tents. When they were done, after much cursing on Inu Yasha's part, they stepped back to observe their work. One large black and red tent and one large blue and black tent stuck out of the sand. "Who's sleeping where?" Sango said, stretching. "Well we could pair up with our first choice..." SMACK "PERVERT" Miroku was now unconscious. "Um, the girls get the blue tent and me and the leacher will get the red one. OK Kagome?" She nodded and Inu Yasha dragged the unconscious monk into the tent along with the suitcase Kagome had told him was theirs.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The sun had risen a while ago, and Kagome had lit a fire and was making breakfast. "Mornin." Kagome looked to see a very sleepy hanyou looking at her. "Good morning Inu Yasha." He sniffed the air. "Smells good, watcha making?" She gave him a plate. "Biscuits, one or two." "Is three an option?" "Sure thing." He went and sat down on a beach chair and ate his breakfast. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara woke up soon after. "OK! It's time to change into our swimsuits so we can go swimming."  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku stared at her. "Here," She said, thrusting two pairs of swim trunks into their hands "you wear them like shorts, now go change in the tent, do not come out until I say so, and NO PEAKING MIROKU!" They nodded and ran into the tent. "We get to wear these." "Oh, pretty!"  
  
5 Minutes Later  
"OK, we're done! On the count of three, come out, 1, 2, 3!" Everyone jumped out of his or her tent. Miroku was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses he got from God-knows-where. Inu Yasha was wearing, surprise, red swim trunks. Sango was wearing a blue one piece with only one strap with a gold flower print. Her hair was done up in a long braid. Kagome was wearing a two piece with a strapless top and shorts for the bottoms. Her suit was red with a white Hawaiian print and her hair was back in a ponytail. It was like a staring contest. Somebody was looking at someone else.  
  
Kagome blushed and broke the silence. "OK! I am going to ATTEMPT to teach you guys to play beach volley ball!" She exclaimed, holding up a HUGE blow up ball. "What ever wench." Inu Yasha said, glaring at her. "SIT BOY!" WHAM! Everyone covered his or her eyes until the dust settled. "CRAP! I GOT SAND IN MY MOUTH, EYES, HAIR, EARS AND..." He was fuming, as he climbed out of the hole. Kirara ran and hid in the tent and Sango and Miroku decided to go, "seashell hunting", just then. "Uh, oops." "Oops, OOPS!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "Fugehdaboutit, just teach us this volley whatever." Kagome sighed, happy to be off the hook. After a few minutes, they had divided into teams.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note- well, review! PLEASE! See ya next time, one again, got nothin to say! Shakita45 


	3. Marshmallows, Kareoke, and more!

Beach Bash  
  
Foreword- Alright! This one took me forEVER to think up. So, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Blah Blah Blah, we know how it goes, I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 3- Marshmallows, Kareoke, and more!  
  
The score was 24-24. Just one more point on both side, and the tie would be broken. It was the girls serve. Sango whispered something to Kagome; she giggled and got ready to serve. The boys stared at them, but go ready. Kagome served the ball towards Miroku, he jumped up and attempted to spike it, but Sango hit it backwards, right towards Kagome. She dove and hit it up. Sang smacked it to Inu Yasha, who was just about to hit it when... "SIT BOY!" SLAM. The ball rolled off the handmade court. "We win!" cried Sango, high fiving Kagome. "Boo ya!" Kagome punched the air. Inu Yasha said something, but the sand muffled it. "What was that?" Said Miroku, who was sulking. "I SAID! That was cheating, and now I've got sand in my hair, ears, eyes, moth, nose, and places you don't WANT to know." Kagome punched him, "Ew! T.M.I!" "You little..." Kagome laughed and ran out into the water. Inu Yasha followed after her. Sango walked over to Miroku. They couple look magical as they ran around under the setting sun. "They look so cute, even if they are trying to eachother." Sango commented as Inu Yasha dived at Kagome, but only ended up face planting. "Yeah, they're perfect for eachother." Sango grinned at the lecher's comment.  
  
Later that night  
  
"I'm bored." Inu Yasha said, looking up at the sky. "Hey! That's my line!" Sango and Miroku cracked up. "Ha ha. Really." Kagome nodded. Suddenly, her face lit up and an evil grin spread across her face. "Uh oh." Everyone said. "Bwahaha! Time for Kareoke!" Everyone stared at her. "It's when people sing to songs that they choose." Sango beamed. "Can I go first?" Kagome nodded as she reached for her boom box. "What song do you want to do?" Sango started to leaf through her CD collection. "I want to do... 'Our Song' by M2M. Is it good?" Kagome snatched the CD from her friend, perfect for you. The words appear on that screen right there. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and I are going to judge you, but just for fun, OK?" Sango nodded, picked up the microphone, and waited for her cue to sing.  
  
"I'm lying in my bed, all alone Called you once again, no one is home It's raining outside, on Saturday night Turning out the light, again I tried  
  
My friends say I'm too good, too good for you  
  
Sango pointed around at them, just for emphasis.  
  
And maybe that is true, well I don't care What do they all know, they got it all wrong This is so unfair, they're playing our song  
  
Nobody gets too much heaven no more It's much harder to come by I'm waiting in line Nobody gets too much love anymore It's as high as a mountain And harder to climb  
  
She started to dance with the music. Inu Yasha and Miroku both cracked up and said she looked stupid, be Sango ignored them.  
  
Something's going on, what is wrong I want you to be here, why won't you come And spend some time with me, can't you see Have we come undone Is this the end of our song  
  
How do I deal With how I feel How to reveal Oooh... what is real love As another day fades away So I say."  
  
Everyone applauded. "Very good Mrs.Sango, good thing I had in my earplugs." Sango slapped him. Inu Yasha stared at her. "IT was a great song, and points for pronunciation. Plus, you went first on that weird thing." Sango slapped him too. "Great job girl friend!" Sango beamed at Kagome. "For that last comment Inu Yasha, you can go first, and I've already picked put a song for you. "Crud, do I have to.?" "YES" everyone screamed. "Alright alright! Geez." He went over to the machine and picked up the mike like Sango had. He listened to the music opening wide- eyed. He knew this song, Kagome had played it for him once and he liked it. He grinned and started to sing.  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Shippo said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground For Sango and KAgome who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Miroku said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Myoga said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Shesshy said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!"  
  
Everyone went wild. Kagome was screaming her lungs out. "PERFECT TEN! PERFECT TEN! OH YOU ROCK!" Kagome ran over and gave him a peck on the cheek, before going over to choose the next CD. "You did great." Sango said. "Didn't know you had it in ya buddy." Said Miroku, claping him on the back. "I'm next" Miroku said. 


	4. Kagome and Miroku Sing and S mores Intro

Beach Bash  
  
Foreword- None  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 4 – Kagome and Miroku Sing and S'mores  
  
"No way! Let Kagome go. It's her boom box any ways." Miroku looked at Sango. "But I wanna go!" He whined, pouting. "Tough, you go Kag." Kagome smiled at her friend. "Hey, would you sing a duet with me?" Sango grinned and nodded. Kagome handed her a sheet of music to read. "I've got it memorized." Said Kagome, putting the CD in. The boys sat down. Inu Yasha looking bored, and Miroku looking hurt. (I am gonna cut this song short cuz it's really long.)  
  
"Kagome Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear y'all flow sisters  
  
Sango Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, goes sister  
  
Sango He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge Strutting her stuff on the street She said, "Hello, hey Joe You wanna give it a go?" oh  
  
Both Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Kagome He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up Boy drank all that magnolia wine On her black satin sheets Is where he started to freak, yeah?  
  
Both Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah) Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade, uh Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)"  
  
The girls struck a funny pose at the end. The guys cracked up, but clapped all the same. "Oh man, that song is so much fun!" Kagome said, plunking down next to Inu Yasha. "Yeah!" Sango yelled, setting next to Kagome. "Can I go now?" Miroku asked. "Sure." Miroku ran over and picked up a CD. As song as the song started, Kagome freaked. "OH NO! I thought I left that one at home!"  
  
"Who let the dogs out Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof Who let the dogs out  
  
Inu Yasha looked horrified. Kagome and Sango were trying not to crack up.  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof Who let the dogs out? Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof Who let the dogs out?  
  
The party was nice the party was pumping Ah Yepee Ah Yo And everybody having a ball Yepee Ah Yo Till them man them start they name-calling Yepee Ah Yo Then them girls respond to the call I hear a woman shout out...  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball Get back gruffy, mash scruffy Get back you flea infested mongrel..."  
  
Miroku couldn't sing on the part that Inu Yasha was strangling the living daylights out of him. The girls were laughing so hard, they had fallen over, clutching their stomachs. Tears streamed down their faces. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT ONE MONK!" Miroku ducked his fist. "Goodness, you can't take a joke can you?" This time Inu Yasha got him. "NO I CAN'T!" Kagome decided to stop him before they went home with 3 people instead of 4. "Now now. If you don't cut it out, I won't teach you how to make S'mores."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: YES! I finally fixed this chapter! It took me forever to decide on the songs. Well, I need your input. I am going to have one of the following people come and crash the party, but I can't decide whom? Please vote for either: Kikyo, Sesshy, Kouga, or Kagura. Please help with your input! That's all! Shakita 


	5. Finally! S mores!

Beach Bash  
  
Foreword- This chapter is WAY overdue. dodges flying objects Sorry! At least I wrote it! Now, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned it, why would I be writing a FAN-fiction! But, fine, I don't own Inu Yasha or any name brands I use. There, happy!?  
  
Ch.5 Finally! S'mores!  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome. "What's a S'mores?" asked everyone at the same time. Kagome sighed.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Man! How can these go so long without S'mores! Oh yeah, the don't have marshmallows in this era. Man, I can't wait to see what they do with their marshmallows! Maybe I should shove one up Inu Yasha's nose just to see what he does.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome giggled at the thought. 'What's she laughing at?' thought Sango. "Alright! First, everyone get a marshmallow." As Kagome talked, she handed a marshmallow to everyone. Sango stared at the marshmallow, Miroku was trying to decide weather or not to suck it up into the wind tunnel, and Inu Yasha had skewered it with one of his claws and was trying to get it off. Kagome sighed 'Why me?' "Miroku, it's not a demon, Sango, it won't bite. And..." Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stop from cracking up. "Inu Yasha, you might need some help with that." Miroku went over to him and tried to get the marshmallow off.  
  
Inu Yasha was starting to freak out "Kagome! The evil marshy-mellow is trying to eat me!" "He jumped up and started running around the campsite. Miroku jumped up, deciding to help him get the 'marshy-mellow' off his hand. Kagome was no longer trying to hide her laughter, she was rolling around with Sango, laughing hysterically. Finally, Kagome got up and go a wet wipe. Miroku had pounced on him, and was sitting on his back, trying to hold him down. Kagome grabbed his hand and wiped it off with the wipe. Everyone let out a sigh except for Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha=o. Kagome finally got everyone seated again.  
  
"Alright, as you all know from past experiences, this is chocolate. DO NOT EAT IT! JUST HOLD IT!" Kagome gave everyone a slab of chocolate. "Now these are graham crackers. I'm giving you 2. DO NOT EAT THESE EITHER!" She saw the expressions on their faces as they looked at the graham crackers 'Oh crap.' But nothing happened. Kagome sighed. "Not, you take the sticks you found earlier and put it through the marshmallow." Sango looked at Kagome with a horrified expression. "We're gonna run them through!" Kagome stared at Sango. "They aren't alive San..." "Kagome, I need another." Kagome turned around and gave Inu Yasha another marshmallow, but went on ahead and put it on the stick for him. Miroku had put his on a stick and Sango had too.  
  
"Now you put it over the fire. Like this." Kagome showed them. Everyone copied her. "Cool, mines on fire!" Inu Yasha said, pulling his out of the fire. "Hey! Mine too!" Everyone stared at Kagome and her golden brown marshmallow, to their black charred ones. "It takes practice. Now put your marshmallow on one graham cracker. Then put the chocolate on top of that, and then put the other graham cracker on top, and voila! There you go!" Kagome took a bite out of hers. "Mmm." Everyone put his or her together without any trouble.  
  
"OWWWW! IT'S TOT!" Miroku ran around the campsite fanning his mouth. Inu Yasha cracked up, and took a slightly smaller bite. It obviously didn't hurt him, because he took another. Sango had given Miroku her bottle of water, and he was chugging it. After another 3 or 4 S'mores, everyone was full, happy, and sleepy. So everyone went back to their tent.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
This morning, Sango was the first one up. "What's for breakfast today?" Sango asked. "Well, I'm making French toast." Sango looked at her funny, "French toast? Are we going to France or something?" Kagome giggled. "No! Just trust me!" she handed Sango a plate with some toast on it. "Holy cow, this is good!" Sango devoured her toast. After they had all eaten, they went to change.  
  
"Remember, if you're caught peeking, I'LL FRIKKIN KILL YOU!" yelled Kagome as the boys retreated to their tent to change into their swim trunks. Sango waited until the boys were gone before she cracked up. "They're gonna be terrified of you before this whole thing is over." Kagome just stuck her tongue out at her. The boys were wearing more or less the same thing as yesterday, except Inu Yasha was in possession of the sunglasses.  
  
Kagome was wearing a black and blue tankini. Sango was wearing the same thing, except it was red instead of blue. The girls were each carrying two buggie boards. Inu Yasha stared at one of the tye-die boards she was holding. "Hey, that looks a multi colored graham cracker!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. Pointing at it. "Hey yeah!" said Miroku, walking closer to the board. "Never looked at it that way." Sango said, studying the board in her hand. Kagome sweat-dropped. 'You've GOT to be kidding me.'  
  
"Guys these aren't graham crackers. They're boards. You ride on them in the ocean. Here, I pick you guys all one out!" She handed Miroku a purple board with black swirls on it. Sango's was red with cute little kittens on it. Inu Yasha's was tye-dyed any and every shade of red you can think of. And Kagome's was tye-dyed with the word 'SIT!' printed on the front. Inu Yasha got all huffy about it, but he got over it. Just then, they saw the scariest thing in the whole world...  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note- Dodges more flying objects SORRY! I had to leave it there! If I get more reviews I'll continue, hint hint. LOL! 


	6. The Bikini

Beach Bash  
  
Foreword- My gawd! I have been so busy lately! I mean, I had to sit through the 3-hour (not kidding) graduation ceremony, and I'm not even graduating! Not like I failed, but it's not my turn yet. It was so boring. On a happier note, I just got back from AMA, Anime mid Atlantic. It was so much fun! I ate my first pocky! I can't drive, so my mom took me. She was like "Who's that? Who are they supposed to be?" I wanted to ditch her, but I didn't. Well, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer- counts money Crud, I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Guys these aren't graham crackers. They're boards. You ride on them in the ocean. Here, I pick you guys all one out!" She handed Miroku a purple board with black swirls on it. Sango's was red with cute little kittens on it. Inu Yasha's was tye-dyed any and every shade of red you can think of. And Kagome's was tye-dyed with the word 'SIT!' printed on the front. Inu Yasha got all huffy about it, but he got over it. Just then, they saw the scariest thing in the whole world...  
  
Ch.6 The Bikini  
  
...Kikyo in a bikini. Not just any bikini. It was a...teeny weenie, little bitty, yellow polka dot bikini! (Cracks up Sorry, couldn't resist that.)  
  
Kagome and Sango both ran screaming behind the boys, who were both staring in horror. Even Miroku. He didn't do dead girls. Inu Yasha was the first one to work up the nerve to speak. "Erm...Kikyo...what are you doing here, and..." He would never get to the point, so Sango took the liberty of saying what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Kikyo didn't look surprised by her outburst. She merely turned around to face the shocked teen.  
  
"What this? I found it in Kagome's bag." All of the guys turned to face Kagome. She blushed. "It's Eri's. She put it in my bag on accident." Kagome said, waving her hand casualy. "Do I look like I would wear that?"  
  
Miroku smiled with a dreamy look on his face. "I wish..." Sango and Kagome both smacked him at that. Inu Yasha was still trying to recover. "Hey Kikyo, take that stupid thing off will ya?" It took the group a minute to realize how wrong that sounded. "Oh..." said the others. "shit..." said Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyo was reaching behind her head to undo the bikini strap. Kagome recovered first. She tackled Kikyo. "Get her Kagome! Woohoo!" Miroku cheered. Soon, Sango joined the fray. After a few minutes, all that could be seen by the onlookers was a giant dust cloud. However, the boys could here a bit of muffled conversation.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"I can't believe you! You stripper!"  
  
"Ouch! That was my foot!"  
  
"Kagome! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Stay out of this Kikyo"  
  
"It's all her fault!"  
  
SMASH  
  
BANG  
  
CRACK  
  
The boys covered their ears. It just sounded painful. Finally, they heard Sango's voice. "Nice, Kagome." They just gaped at what they saw. Kagome had obviously beaten Kikyo over the head with one of the buggie boards. The two girls looked very proud of themselves.  
  
"Inu Yasha, would you please get rid of her?" Inu Yasha grinned and chucked Kikyo into some bushes. He finally got a look at the broken board they had used on Kikyo.  
  
"HEY! THAT WAS MY BOARD!" He yelled, turning to face the girls. "Kagome did it!" Yelled Sango, pointing frantically at her friend. "Gee thanks." Muttered Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha started chasing her around the beach. "C'mon Inu Yasha! At least I got rid of her!" She panted, as they did their laps. "BUT YOU STILL BROKE IT!!!!!"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Everyone had packed up and were heading back towards the village. 'Next time, we should go skiing!' Kagome got an evil look on her face. She looked at Sango and whispered her idea in her ear. Sango grinned at her as they both burst into song. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
THE END! Or is it?  
  
Author's Note- Sorry if that was kinda bad. But I tried! Please review and tell me if you want a sequel! I kinda want to write one, but I have other things to write, so tell me what you think! Till next time, bye! 


End file.
